


"Hero"

by thecookiemomma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plotbunnies, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno encourages Steve to do something for the charity function.  He regrets it almost immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hero"

**Author's Note:**

> Filling [this](http://hawaii5-0slash.livejournal.com/483432.html?thread=3516008#t3516008) prompt.  
>  _Steve needs to go undercover as a male pole dancer. He has the body, and oddly enough he has the skillz too._ [Ellie_pierson](http://ellie-pierson.livejournal.com/), this isn't _exactly_ what you asked for, but it's what the boys would do. :) It does have the main thing you asked for. The song is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f_HsjpSVaI), and the lyrics are [here](http://www.lyrics007.com/Bonnie%20Tyler%20Lyrics/Holding%20Out%20For%20A%20Hero%20Lyrics.html). Enjoy!

“It's for _kids_ , Stephen. And I know you can do it. That's why I even mentioned it to her.” Danno looked a little worried, but he sat back in his chair on their lanai.

“I still would have liked to have been consulted _before_ you talked to her, Danno.” He sighed heavily, and gazed moodily out toward the ocean. “I'm not worried about doing the damn thing, I'm worried about the consequences.”

“Pfft. What is this? How is this my life?” Danno muttered to himself. “What consequences, Steve? You go up there, do your,” he gesticulated wildly, trying to show Steve what he meant with a non-verbal eloquence Steve had come to appreciate, “thing, and we come home. No big deal, right?”

Steve knew it wasn't going to that easy. It never was. He remembered the last time he danced in front of an audience. Cath watched him from the back of the room, took him home, and they spent the next three days in her small room. That thought brought a small smile to his lips.

Of course, Danny noticed. “What is that face, McGarrett? That's your fuck-me face. You want to go in?” He waggled his eyebrows. “I'd be game for your thing in – ”

“Shut up.” Steve took a long pull of his beer, set it down, and moved over to hoist his lover up out of his chair. “C'mon. I'll give you my _thing_.”

Danno complained the whole way, but it was just habit. Steve could see the sparkle in his eyes.

***

The benefit was for a new wing at the hospital. Pediatrics. They had gotten some new machines, some of the top-of-the-line stuff, and Steve was more than happy to donate his – er, services to the rich men and women who were making it happen. Besides, between the good reputation it would give Five-Oh, and the expression on Danno's face when he mentioned it, Steve was pretty much stuck. It was a good thing he'd kept up his swimming and running routine. Now, he just had to get the rest of it back. That wasn't as hard.

Between practicing several forms of martial arts and some creative work with Danno in the bedroom, when the time rolled around, Steve felt ready. He just hoped he could handle the fallout. Danno, as usual, barreled on, unafraid of anything, but overlaying his ever-present worry with bluster and noise. Steve had gotten so used to it that he couldn't sleep anymore without some sort of muttering or noise. It was the soundtrack of his life now. He set that thought aside and pulled on his tight white pants. He was going for a classic look. White pants, white hat, faux cover. It'd go with the music, and he was pretty sure they'd eat it up. He'd already made it clear to the event's organizers that any … tips he received would go straight into the profits from the evening. He was doing this for Grace and all the other little island kids who would benefit from the addition.

Danno looked him over appraisingly, the worry in his eyes notching up a bit. However, the stubborn idiot didn't say anything beyond the usual strictures. With a sharp, intense kiss to his lips, Danno strode out of the room, adjusting his bow tie and moving to stand near the front of the presentation area.

Steve ran his thumb over his lip, smiled to himself, and finished getting ready. Showtime.

***

The stage was dark except for the small glimmers of light reflecting from the standard silver poles. He had altered the traditional two-pole standard set up with a set of rings in the middle. They were painted matte black and were nearly invisible to the audience. When he grabbed them, it would look like he was suspended in thin air. In fact, that was how he was going to make his 'grand entrance.' He heard the beat of the music beginning, strode to the middle of the dark stage, found the rings with his hands, hoisted himself up, and waited.

Bonnie Tyler's voice belted out from the speakers, and he began to move.

***

They hadn't discussed the specifics of what he was going to do. Danno knew he wanted to surprise him. So, when the strains of “Holding out for a Hero” filled the room, he groaned.

“Something wrong, Detective Williams?” He was the Governor's escort this evening, since Steve was … taking care of part of the entertainment. She may have known more about Steve's plans than he did, but she didn't have to rub it in.

“He wanted to surprise me. That aaaa – ” He started to denigrate his lover, but realized where he with whom. “That amazingly annoying man.” _Good save, Danno._ He rolled his eyes. “No, ma'am. Nothing wrong. Just an old argument about musical choices. You know how these things go.”

And indeed, she did, having been around Five-Oh long enough. “I understand, Daniel.” She said something else, but Danny didn't hear a single word. His whole focus was on the vision in white in front of him.

He'd seen the white pants, but the white shirt with only two buttons fastened and the hat that looked vaguely – sailor-like... That was new. _Damn._ He shifted slightly, disguising it as a rock back on his heels, as though his dress shoes were bothering him or something. _Oh, damn._ Danno stood enthralled as Steve dropped, appearing to have shown up almost magically, suspended in midair. Danno had a pretty good idea how he did it, since he'd practiced something similar on him the other night. Those memories didn't help either.

Steve danced slowly, not intentionally sensual, but for Danny, sex oozed out of every pore. He twisted, spun around the pole, and then in a feat he was sure he learned to drop on enemy combatants, Steve flipped up, pointing his feet toward the sky using only the silver pole as a balance. He wasn't able to stay there long, but his return to the ground emphasized the beat of the music, and allowed him to gain enough momentum for another move. This one, Danny had seen. Just last week, in fact. He'd flipped _over_ a car, keeping his gun pointed toward the perp at the same time. _Over a damn car!_ Danno had been too shocked to say anything for at least twenty seconds. Smug bastard wore his superiority on his face the whole night. Or did until Danny wiped it off. Or transferred it to himself. Something like that.

Steve was continuing to dance, now grabbing one of the rings just long enough to anchor his legs around the second pole. He flung his torso out wide just as Bonnie sang “Hero” again, and Danno felt his heart thump wildly. He could see the sweat starting to form on the skin that was exposed, and as Steve arched back up to slide down the pole slowly, Danno licked his lips.

Steve caught him doing it, the asshole, and gave him a quick wink and that half grin. Danno growled, and the Governor chuckled.

“I wasn't prepared to believe the rumors, Detective.” _ohshit._ Danno looked over at her, frowning. “But since you kept it so well from me, I imagine it's not that much of an issue.”

“Thank you very much, ma'am. We certainly didn't intend...” He started to explain, shifting from aroused lover to capable detective in a quick-change that they'd been practicing since this – thing – started. His posture even tightened up to match his tone.

“Shut up, Daniel, and watch.” Governor Jameson chuckled again, and clapped as Steve did a spinning kick that had to have been a Capoeira move. They'd decided his 'dance' had to be more than what he'd done before. There was the possibility of kids present, and it was for kids. So, Steve had the idea to throw a few of the martial arts in to make it a little more appropriate for all audiences. Besides, Steve had promised not to do _that_ routine for anyone but him anymore.

“Yes, ma'am.” Danny Williams snickered, relaxed, and focused his attention on his lover once again.

***

After the performance and the accolades that followed, Danno had to sit next to Mr. Smug Tight-Ass McGarrett for two whole hours. He'd changed into his dress blacks – almost as fast as he could shed his cargoes when Danno made 'come-hither' moves – and was making nice with all the bigwigs. Danno smiled politely, nodded his head, made some appropriately inane comment, and then tuned them all out. They had a dinner, more entertainment – this time, more standard Hawaiian fare, fire dancers, a couple hula dances, and a reading by a small girl who had won her school's poetry contest or something like that.

Rachel and Step-Stan were here somewhere. Gracie had stayed with Kamekona and Kono for the evening. Chin was assisting the event security, having met up with a cousin who thought it'd give terrorists and troublemakers a little more pause to have one of the elite task force helping them coordinate. So, that left Steve on Danny's left, and the Governor of Hawaii on his right. Or at least until she stood up to say her little piece. Then, the administrator of the hospital did so, and _then_ , finally, they could get the hell out of this stuffy, stifling place, and back to Steve's – back to _their_ house and out of these monkey suits.

***

“So, what'd you think, Danno?” Steve had a good idea what his partner thought, but he loved pushing the man's buttons. “Did I do alright up there? Huh?” He started humming the tune, passing a slow car in his rush to get his lover home.

“What is this? You're not arrogant enough? Your head's not so big it fills the car? What is this with the asking, 'How did I do, Danno?' Huh?” And Danny was off. Steve let the comforting, now-familiar words wash over him and grinned. He stepped on the pedal just a little more.

***

Within a few minutes, they were home. It didn't take long for the two men to disrobe, dropping little pieces of their 'monkey suits' along the pathway from the door to the bed. Steve stopped just long enough to lock up and arm the alarm, then he bounded up the stairs. “So, you never did tell me what you thought, Detective Williams.”

“Because I didn't want to inflate your ego, Commander Tightpants.” Danno grinned up at him. “But you, you were a thing of beauty wrapped up with a kick-ass SuperSEAL bow. You made me so hard right from the start. I know that wasn't what you were intending, but – damn, Steve.”

Steve beamed and lowered himself toward his lover, bracing himself on his arms long enough to twist his legs with Danno's. It was a comfortable position, and more importantly, it got his skin in contact with Danny's.

“Ohhhh, babe. Need you. Need you a lot. Give me two, and then, give me you, McGarrett.” Danno's voice was almost a snarl, and it turned him on even more. He reached in, got the lube, slicked up his fingers, and grinned.

“Ready, Danno?” He prodded just a little more, waiting for the inevitable verbal explosion.

“Oh, no, asshole, I've only been begging you for it for ten minutes now. Get those magical fingers in my ass, or else!” Danno grabbed Steve's head down for a burning kiss.

 _Yeah. He was ready._ Steve slid both fingers in at once, deftly scissoring them to widen Danny's passage quickly. Danno groaned again. Steve slicked up his cock and slid in.

“Oh, yeah, babe. Right there. That's just what I need. You tormented me up there, Steven. It was torment. It was like ordering cherry shave ice and finding out he's only got pineapple.” Danno nattered on and on, becoming less and less coherent as Steve bottomed out.

Steve snickered at Danny's mutters, and started to move. “Love you, Danno. Love you so much.” He twisted a little, using some of the flexibility he'd gained from his exertions to kiss and lick and nip along Danny's skin. He thrust more quickly, grabbing Danny's dripping cock and fisting it sharply as he thrust home. “Come for me, babe, come on.”

Danno did, shouting his release to the heavens, as he always did. Steve rolled over, pulled Danny snug against him, and let himself slide out as he softened.

He was almost asleep when he heard Danno mutter, “Oh, by the way, McObvious, the Governor knows.”


End file.
